The Administration Core will have the staff to manage the administration of the CNRN. Because the Center will use NHPs, its administration will have requirements that go well beyond those of the usual research center. These requirements include arranging for purchase, transport and quarantine of NHPs, tracking daily care and procedures to ensure enrichment and psychological well-being of NHPs, and tracking compliance with personnel training and immunization requirements. Overall, the CNRN is organized to strengthen current research, create new research opportunities, and foster collaborative interaction. As a consequence, the Center will speed the translation of basic science observations into new and improved treatments for neurological disorders. The University has made the substantial investment in infrastructure and faculty to create the CNRN. We are now seeking support for the essential staff to operate the Center.